Wings and Horns
by Falling Star 88
Summary: One's a demon, the other an angel. Both are best of friends, but something's trying to tear them apart. Will they be able to overcome this? Or will they have to end their friendship?
1. Chapter One

Wings and Horns  
A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_And now for our breaking news. A train has derailed on the colony Z-148. No one knows the cause of the derailing, but there are major casualities. As firemen and other special forces work into the night to continue pulling out the passengers, they may be running out of time. John, what can you tell us from what you have learned?_

_Well Marcy, some of the firemen have told me that they are definately running out of time. If they don't get the rest of the passengers out of the train soon, then there could be more deaths when it explodes. Right now there are pedestrians helping with the rescue. As the firemen and police forces pull some of the survivors out, the pedestrians are taking action by carrying them as far away from the train as possible._

_John, has there been any information given about the cause of the wreck?_ _Does anyone there know how this could have happened?_

_Not at this time, there has not been any information given, Marcy. I think they are to busy working on getting the survivors out before it's to late._

_Thanks John. We will get back with you in a few moments. After this break, we will see what else has happened in the world news. This is Marcy for your daily report.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Quatre walked into the living room and saw Trowa sitting on the couch half way paying attention to the news. Yawning, he walked over behind the ex-heavyarms pilot and wrapped his arms around the tall teens neck.

"Hello, love."

"Hello. You never watch the news. What's going on?"

"Train wreck on the Z-184 colony. It looks like a bad one to. Still no clue how it happened."

"I see. Has Duo gotten home yet?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

Quatre walked around the couch, and curled up next to Trowa. Leaning his head against the older teen's shoulder, he shrugged. Yawning again, he closed his eyes.

"Been a long day, little one?"

"Very long. What about yours?"

"Boring without my special someone here to keep me company. Where have you been anyways? You smell like smoke."

"Um...Duo took me to some kind of bar and grill."

Trowa gently pushed the blonde into a sitting position that allowed him to look into the aqua eyes of his love. Trowa couldn't believe that Quatre, out of everyone, would accompany Duo to a bar. Quatre smiled when he saw the look Trowa was giving him. Leaning close to the brown hairs face, Quatre gave him a small kiss on the others lips.

"Don't worry, Trowa. Duo said he needed some drinks and Heero or Wufei wouldn't take him. I couldn't let my friend go off on his own, get drunk, and try to drive home. Would you?"

"Of course not. I just don't like the idea of you going to a bar. I know how you hate drinking and smoking. What did you do the whole time you were there?"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, love? I'm so tired."

Quatre yawned again and stood up. Looking at the television, he saw that the reporter was now talking about the train wreck again. Seeing the damage, he frowned harder.

"There's no way they are going to get everyone out before it blows up. There were a couple of hundred people aboard."

Trowa looked up at Quatre with a questioning look. Quatre's eyes widened and he turned quickly, taking off towards the bedroom. Trowa followed the blonde and cornered him in the bathroom.

"Quatre?"

"Trowa, don't worry about it. Not like I know how many people are on board that train anyways. I just know that if there are a couple of hundred, then there's no way they can rescue them all."

Trowa wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him close to his body. Kissing him slow and long, Trowa pulled him to the bed. Quatre allowed himself to be led along.

"Trowa...do we have to do this tonight?"

Trowa gave a small laugh and kissed the blonde again. Letting his love get up, Trowa watched as Quatre closed the bathroom door behind him. Trowa looked in the hallway and saw Duo walk slowly by. _I thought Quatre said he went to that bar and grill with Duo so he could drive Duo home. Why is he just now arriving?_

Trowa got off the bed and went out into the hallway.

"Duo?"

"Yeah Tro?"

"Thought Quatre went with you to that bar and grill so he can drive you home after you had to much to drink. Why are you just now getting home?"

Duo looked at Trowa with a puzzled look. _Bar and grill? Where did he come up with that? I'm to tired to think about that right now. What can I tell Trowa then so I wont give our true whereabouts away?_

Duo yawned and looked at Trowa with one eye closed. Trying to come up with a cover up to go along with Quatre's, Duo shrugged.

"I don't know. I have a major headache and I can't think. Guess I got lost or something. Well, gotta go to bed. Night!"

Duo turned and ran down the hall and slammed the door shut. Trowa raised an eyebrow and entered his own room and waited for Quatre to get out of the shower. Something fishy was going on and Trowa had to figure out what that was.

A/N: Alright so a crappy start, right? Well, bare with me, I'm trying.


	2. Chapter Two

Wings and Horns  
A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing, etc.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

A bright light shone in the hall shortly before a dark one appeared. A figure appeared in the bright light and stood there frowing upon the one in the dark one. Waiting for his devil angel to streatch his wings and get his tail situated, the good angel yawned. He didn't know why the other one had to take an hour to get his wings and tail fixed when they were only meeting for a couple of minutes.

"Will you hurry up? We don't have all night you know?"

"Don't get your halo in a knot! What's going on?"

"You know perfectly well what's going on. That train wreck."

What about it?"

Sighing the good angel turned and started walking down the hall. Stopping in front of Quatre and Trowa's bedroom door, he raised his hand. The dark figure came over and watched as his friend made the door transparent so they could look inside. Trowa and Quatre laid there wrapped in each others arms, sleeping soundly.

"Cute couple aren't they?"

"Yeah. I just wish he knew."

"Don't worry buddy, you could always tell him."

"He will die."

"All the better for you then."

"Thomas, he wont be better for me. You know that better than I do. If he dies, we wont be anywhere near each other."

"Alex, just enjoy what you have. I thought we were suppose to be talking about that wreck."

Alex lowered his hand and the door went back to normal. Leaning with his back against the wall, Alex stared at the floor talking quietly to Thomas.

"How many did you take?"

"More than you, that's for sure."

"We have to do something. If more and more people are dying every day, we can't afford for them to go to hell."

"For one thing. I can afford for them to. After all I am from there."

Sighing, Alex glanced up at his dark friend. How could they be opposite, not just in personalities, but from the places they were from. Alex was one of the angels from heaven. Doing good in the world, helping people find their way to God, never letting anyone down. Thomas was from hell. Bringing people down was his job. Even though there were these differences between the two, they were the best of friends. On their little missions, like the train wreck today, they were always paired up with each other. Probably because none of the other angels wanted anything to do with a demon.

"Did the train blow up?"

"You know it did, Alex. None of the ones that were on the train when it did blow were yours. I hate to say it, but you are right. More and more people are dying these days and not a whole lot are going your way."

"The other angels and I have been discussing that. They keep saying that if things don't change then we will be out of a job."

"You can always work right alongside me down below."

Thomas laughed and hit the angel on the shoulder playfully. Seeing that there was no hope in cheering his good friend up, Thomas sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. They both were quiet for what seemed like eternity. Playing with his long, brown hair as he thought of something he could say, Thomas tried to imagine the world without heaven. Before he had been killed, Thomas was an active churchgoer. Guess he didn't believe what was being preached to end up in the opposite place he was suppose to go. Looking back on the day he had been killed, he shuddered. Alex had noticed this and squatted down so he was eye level.

"Things can be different from what we believe they are, huh?"

"Tell me about it. I thought for sure I was going to go to heaven. What happened?"

"You sinned at the last minute."

"What do you mean?"

"Cursed God."

"Oh."

Alex stood back up and offered Thomas his hand. Accepting it, Thomas let himself be pulled up off the floor.

"Guess we better go see how things ended up at the wreck before the night's over."

"We're suppose to."

Alex disappeared before Thomas could blink. Smiling the demon followed. Before they knew it, both men were on the Z-184 colony by the wrecked train. Firemen and police officers were still working on clearing up the mess and trying to find any bodies. The air was filled with smoke and gas fumes from earlier. Walking around in the train, Alex came across a little kids body. The girl had to be about five and she was holding onto her teddy bear. Closing his eyes, Alex said a silent prayer. Thomas came along beside him and laid a gently hand on the angels shoulder. Together they continued walking along the interior of the train. Passing through firemen that worked busily and going easily through the doors that was left in contact. Finally they came out at the end and walked over to were the survivors and the ones barely living were being kept. Thomas stopped in front of a man that had to be about thirty-five. He was wrapped from head to toe and was covered in third degree burns. Frowning, Thomas turned to Alex.

"Wait for me to come back. It's going to be a long night."

"Don't worry. Gotta do what we gotta do."

"Ain't that the truth."

Alex watched as Thomas waited for the man to slowly pass away. The man's soul exited his now empty body and stood in front of the two figures. Blinking a couple of times the man smiled.

"I'm alright. I thought for sure I'd never live through that. I can't wait to get back to my wife."

"I'm sorry, sir. But that will be impossible now."

"What do you mean? I'm fine, look I'm walking like I wasn't even in that wreck."

"You've died. My friend is here to take you to your final resting place."

"No. That's not true. This is not real."

Thomas looked at Alex as he tried to explain to the man that he had died after all. This was always the worst part for the two. Telling the person that they had died. Usually the two took turns delivering the bad news. Thomas was glad to have a good friend like Alex. Usually the other demons complained how they were always the one to do the dirty work. Thomas reached his hand out to the man.

"Sir, we have to go now."

"Go where?"

"You'll see when we get down there."

"What do you mean down there? I'm not going to hell! I refuse to!"

The man tried to turn and run but Thomas snapped his fingers, and some chains clamped around the mans feet. Alex turned and walked a few feet away taking interest in a little boy that wasn't even three yet. Thomas disappeared with the man and reappeared a couple of seconds later. Taking his place next to Alex, he smiled.

"I love when they put up a good fight."

Alex looked at Thomas and saw that he was talking about the boy. Smiling he nodded. They continued walking down the rows of people. Chinese, Japanese, German, American, men, women, children, the list just went on and on. Both men worked through the night and were relieved when they saw that the sun was rising.

"Our shift is over for the day."

"Thank God. I was getting kind of down in the dumps having to take these lives to him."

"Thomas. What was the cause of this wreck?"

Thomas looked up into the sky. Putting his hands behind his head, he could tell that his replacement was coming to take over. Alex's replacement was also coming. Turning his attention back to his friend, he frowned deeper.

"Some kids were playing on the tracks. You know how they have those computer programs that can tell where there's something on the tracks now a days? Well, the conductor was doing about a hundred and thirty miles an hour. That's a dangerous speed anyways, but they also made trains faster since people are in a hurry anymore. The program gave the warning about fifteen minutes prior to where the kids were. The conductor tried to slow down, but the brakes locked up and the train derailed on the turn."

Alex looked around at all the people that laid there or were starting to walk around to see if their relatives or friends that were on the train with them had made it out alive. Seeing his replacement, he headed over to him and explained where he had stopped at the last person that had passed away and informed the other angel about how the accident had been caused. Thomas saw the other answer shaking his head with a worried and an angered look on his face. Alex turned and motioned for Thomas to meet him back at the place where they had first met in the hall. Arriving in the designated spot, Thomas shrugged.

"So what's going on?"

"Not many of those people that are left alive are going to die."

"That's good."

"Yeah. That's good indead. We better get back before these guys wake up."

"Yep. See you tonight."

"See you."

Alex disappeared with a bright light flashing where he had been. Thomas waited a few minutes and did the same. Just as soon as the cloud of smoke and dissipatated, the ex-pilots were stirring out of their deep slumbers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

How'd you like this chapter? Let me know what you all thing so far. Please? ;)


	3. Chapter Three

Wings and Horns  
A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing, etc.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Quatre rolled over and opened one eye to find that Trowa was still asleep. He hated lying to his lover, but sometimes he had to. He knew that one day his lies would catch up to him and cause a major disaster. But if he told Trowa about his secret, the older teen would just about dump him complaining that the blonde was insane. The blonde slowly got out of bed and grabbed his house robe. Quietly making his way to the kitchen, Quatre could hear that someone else had beaten him there. Blinking, Quatre took a seat across the table from his American friend. Duo was pushing his breakfast from one side of his plate to the other, staring at it with a dazed look.

"Duo? You okay?"

"I feel sick today."

"That doesn't suprise me. Look what we did last night."

Duo looked up at his blonde friend and gave a slight smile. Remember back to what they had done, he began coughing. Quatre got up and got the braided boy a glass of water. When Duo had finished his coughing fit, Quatre tried to continue.

"Smoke still getting to you?"

"Maybe. Did you tell Trowa where we were actually?"

"No. I don't think he's ready for that. One day maybe."

"Time's running out for us. Have you been told when you have to leave?"

"Not yet. It's soon though. I hate to leave him behind."

Duo looked at Quatre and frowned. He knew his blonde friend wanted to spend the rest of his days with Trowa, and he wanted to spend the rest of his days with Heero, but with their lives, they couldn't possibly do that. It would go against the contract they both signed. Sighing both teens glanced at the doorway and saw both thier loves standing there.

"Heero, Trowa! Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Yeah. We could've died from a heart attack you know?"

"I seriously doubt that, Duo."

Trowa stared at Quatre. The aqua eyes from the blonde didn't have the shine like they normally did when he saw his love. Questioning the younger one with his eyes, Trowa recieved no answer but a shrug. Duo and Heero were now talking quietly to each other so that the other two wouldn't over hear them. Quatre stood and walked out of the room. When he made sure that they were out of hears reach, he turned and wrapped his arms around the taller ex-pilot. Trowa wasn't expecting this gesture, and slowly did the same. Not knowing what to say, each boy stood there holding on to each other.

"Trowa. How much did you hear?"

"Hear what? You two weren't even talking when we walked in."

Quatre gave a silent prayer and looked up into his love's face. Smiling a little, he gave the older boy a kiss on the lips. Trowa had no objection to this. Holding each other in an embrace, they forgot about everyone else in the house.

"If you two are going to do that, then get a room."

Both teens turned to see Wufei standing there with a smile on his face. Over the years, Wufei had become more comfortable with the other fours feelings for each other. He used to get all nauses and had nose bleeds. Now he barely got both. Wufei continued out the front door. He wanted to avoid walking into the same situation in the kitchen. Quatre pulled away from Trowa and smiled.

"I love you Trowa. I always will."

"Ditto. Why are you like this all of a sudden, Quatre?"

"Because we never know what's going to happen in the future."

"Are you going to go somewhere and not come back, little one?"

"No, I'm staying here with you. It's just that either one of us knows if we'll be here in five minutes."

"Don't talk like that love."

"It's the truth though."

Trowa pulled Quatre close to him and held him tight. He couldn't believe that his love was talking like this. They had survived the war together and now Quatre was saying that at any given moment he could leave without a moments hesitation. Trowa felt Quatre lose his balance and looked down at the blonde. He was crying and shaking.

"Quatre what's wrong?"

"Tro...Trowa. I'm fine."

"No you're not! Tell me what's going on this instant!"

"Nothing Trowa."

Trowa turned towards the kitchen when he heard Heero yell Duo's name. Something was happening to the two teens. Both were now shaking extremely hard. Carrying each of them upstairs, Heero and Trowa pilled blankets upon blankets on the two younger boys. Even that didn't seem to get the chill out of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright another cruddy chapter? I promise I'm working on it!


	4. Chapter Four

Wings and Horns  
A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing,etc.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

A bright light shone in the hallway, followed by Alex appearing before the door in which both the younger teens were. Seconds later, the dark cloud of smoke appeared and Thomas popped out. Smiling the demon walked over to Alex. Alex wasn't in the mood for the demon's cheerful personality right now, but this was important. The morning had barely even started when the teens became ill. Alex was called immediately to come down and see what in the world was going on. Seeing that Alex was not in the mood, Thomas took the serious mood.

"What's going on Alex? I was finally asleep when I got word from him that I was suppose to met you."

"Things aren't going well for Quatre and Duo. I'm afraid that is has started."

"Right now! I thought we had at least another month before this was to happen."

"So I was told. I recieved word from Him that there's an outside force acting here."

Thomas tilted his head to the left. _An outside force? What the heck does he mean? I know for sure it's none of the other demons, and it's deffinately not him_. Going through a list of possibe persons, Thomas finally threw his hands in the air.

"I can't think of anyone that would do this."

"Me neither. But we have to find out who it is. I can't leave Quatre until we do."

"Why not?"

Alex turned to the closed door and held up his hand. The door became transparent and both angels looked in. Trowa was sitting by the bed in which the blonde laid. Holding onto the small, pale hand, the older teen had an worried expression plastured on his face. The outlook was not good for the Arabian, and both angels knew it. Even though Quatre had been strong during the war, he was not strong enough to fight off this invisable force that had over taken him. Alex lowered his hand, and the door went back to normal.

"I see. If Quatre has no hope in surviving...then what about Duo?"

"The same results will occur. Thomas we can't take this to lightly! We have to find the person that caused this and get rid of him."

"I know Alex, I know! But were will we start? You know how many colonies, countries, states, cities there are out there? It will take eternity to find where this ba.."

Thomas stopped mid-word when he saw Alex frowning at him. Lowering his head, Thomas knew that Alex had already thought about that. Both angels were silent for a few moments, each trying to come up with ideas that would lead them to this outsider. Finally, Alex spoke quietly.

"Thomas. If these two teens die, we will have no reason to continue these missions. I will no longer be able to come down here and spend time with you. I will be forced to work inside the castle from here on out. I imagine it will be the same fate for you. He informed me that we have a month left now that the boys showed signs. That's not a whole lot of time. We have to put our minds together and do something."

"You're right. You're always right Alex, that's why I like you. Should we start on the Z-184 colony? After all that's where we were yesterday. Maybe some one there is causing this. If not, then we will work back in time. Know what I mean?"

"Yes. What are we waiting for then? Let's go."

Both angels disappeard and met up again on the Z-184 colony. Looking around, they saw that the train wreck was still not completely cleaned up yet. Their replacements were still there, working just about as hard as the two were during the night. Looking around, Alex tried to find anything that could give them the idea who or what the outside force was.

"Alex...what do you think it is we're looking for exactly?"

"I don't konw. Wish He'd help us out a little."

Thomas turned around and saw a man standing by the train looking at them. He looked familiar to the demon, but Thomas couldn't quite figure out why. The man had brown hair and work a long, black overcoat. His eyes were covered by dark glasses. Thomas reached back to get Alex, but before Alex could turn and see the mysterious figure, he gave a small smile, turned and walked away. Alex turned and tilted his head.

"Thomas?"

"I saw a man."

"Well, yeah! They're still cleaning up the train wreck, remember?"

"No! He was wearing a black overcoat and sun glasses."

Alex looked around their surroundings to try and see the man his friend was talking about. Shaking his head, Alex began to wonder if Thomas was losing his mind. He remembered, when he was a young angel, being told of how some of the older angels would do missions like he was doing now. They would be fine for the first seven years, but soon after that some started to hallucinate sometimes. Could demons be the same way? Alex couldn't see why not. Even though Alex had been doing work on earth, colonies, and such long before his friend, he wondered if some started to hallucinate way before everyone else. Alex turned and saw firefighters pulling a figure out from the train.

"I can't believe there still are people being pulled out of this mess."

"Tell me about it. I don't see anything out of the ordinary other than that man."

"Are you sure he was real, Thomas? After all, I've been told of how angels hallucinate after so much time of this kind of work."

"You think I was hallucinating?"

"It could be possible."

"You're right. It could be possible. I'll let that drop, for now."

Alex stopped, lowering his head and closing his eyes. Thomas had no idea what was going on, but Alex raised his hand to let his friend know that he was alright. Thomas guessed he was getting word from the big guy up doors. After a couple of seconds, Alex looked up and frowned. Thomas questioned this action with wide eyes.

"They've called for Sally. Guess it's gotten a little worst."

"Sally, their doctor friend?"

"Yeah. Time really is running out for us."

"If they die, what will happen to us?"

"I'm not really sure, Thomas. I don't want to find out either! We are going to find this outside force."

"Right!"

"Wanna see how they are doing?"

"Sure."

Alex walked over to Thomas and placed his hand on the demons shoulder. Knowing that this could be a bad idea, Alex gave the go ahead sign, and together they both entered the room where the two younger teens were being kept. They arrived in time to see Sally give each of the boys shots that should help kill the fevor. Both Alex and Thomas prayed that it would work. Trowa and Heero had the same expression. Each looked older than they actually were. Their faces were pale and drawn. Wufei was standing in a corner away from every one else. Alex wondered if he felt out of place. He showed not quite the same expression as the other two, but close to it. Looking at Thomas, Alex wondered if their families were the same way when they had died. Not wanting to cause any comotion, Alex tapped Thomas on the shoulder, and together they left the room and arrived back on the Z-184 colony.

"Wow. It really isn't going to great there."

"Yeah. Where to next? We can't give up yet!"

"How about where that earthquake hit not to long ago?"

"Alright. I believe it was in America?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Both the angels took off in that designation. Each hoped that this wild goose chase would be over soon, and that both Quatre and Duo would make it through this whole ordeal. Neither one knew what they were going to do when they found the outside force, but that's a bridge they'd cross when they got there. Hopefully they'd find the force when they got to America. Alex gave a silent prayer. _God, please let us find this outside force in time. Please?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, how's it coming along? lol let me know what ya think.


	5. Chapter Five

Wings and Horns  
A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing, etc.

_This is Marcy with your world news. As you all know, two days ago there was a terrible train wreck on the colony Z-184. Officials have told us that there were about three hundred people on board. Out of those three hundred, only one hundred and fifty survived. John, can you give us any information about how this wreck was caused yet?_

_Well Marcy, the conductor said that he was going at the right speed and has no idea why they derailed. Some of the survivors said that the train was shaking really bad as if going at a fast speed. It looks like we are going to have to wait longer to find out how this has happened._

_John, one more question for you. Have you seen the mysterious figures that appear to be showing up? Some of the survivors say that they can feel a warm or cold presence right before their loved ones pass away. Have you noticed any of that?_

_Not that I'm aware of, Marcy._

Quatre's eyes widened and he quickly turned the channel. Even though Trowa was sound asleep, Quatre knew that his love could hear things and remember them when he woke up. Since he had gotten sick, Quatre had been locked up in the bedroom. Trowa wouldn't leave his side, even when Quatre insisted that he got something to eat. Finally Quatre had convinced his love to get some sleep. Trowa had been asleep for ten hours now. Quatre watched as his love's chest slowly rose and fell with each breath._How much longer do I have? It wasn't suppose to be like this. _Quatre jumped slightly when a knock came on the door. It opened and the blonde saw Duo.

"Hey. You up?"

"Yeah, Duo. Been up for a couple hours."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. But not here. Trowa will hear."

"Where then?"

"Anywhere were I can walk."

Duo frowned. Even though Duo had had the same thing the blonde did, he was up and running around without any problems. Quatre was much weaker and could hardly walk a few feet from the bed.

"Need some help?"

"If you don't mind."

Duo walked over to where Quatre laid on the bed and waited for the blonde to stand. Stumbling a little, Duo and Quatre walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. Quatre leaned against the wall and gave a slight smile to his friend.

"Did you see on the news?"

"About the survivors feeling the presence of something?"

"Yeah. You think they got anything on film?"

"I hope not. When should we tell Heero and Trowa? Time's running out."

"I know. I think I'm getting sick again. What's wrong with us, Quat?"

Quatre slid down to the floor. Duo sat in front of the Arabian and waited for an answer. Quatre didn't know what to say to his braided friend. Not making eye contact the blonde quietly spoke.

"We're dying Duo. This time for good."

Duo's eyes widened and he lowered his head. Neither spoke for what seemed like eternity. Both lost in their own thoughts about what was to come if things didn't change. They each had a week at the most to live and that wasn't very much time to get things straightened out and say all they needed to say to the others. Quatre thought about everything he and Trowa had done together and what they had planned to do in the future. He thought about how he was going to tell his love that he only had a few more days to live. He thought about how Trowa would feel when he did tell the older boy. Duo thought about the way he and Heero had planned on going on a well deserved vacation. Away from everyone and everything, just the two of them. Sighing, he spoke.

"Just like that, huh? Why so soon? Why did that force have to do this to us, Quat?"

"I don't know. Guess he has something against us. But I don't know ahhhhhhhh!"

Quatre grabbed for his heart with both hands. Duo quickly reached for the blonde, but didn't know what to do to ease the pain. Quatre's body was shaking. His heart felt like someone or something was twisting it out of place, ripping it out of his chest. He was breathing hard, but no matter how many breathes he took, he could not ease the pain. Duo sat there, eyes widened, praying that the blonde would be alright. Quatre's eyes were tightly closed, tears falling down his cheeks. Out of no where, Duo saw a pair of arms wrap around the blonde boy's body, holding him in an embrace. Duo looked up to see Heero there. Blinking, the American asked "what's going on?" with his eyes. The Japanese teen shrugged the question off and waited until the blonde was calmed down.

"You alright Quatre?"

"Y-yes. Thanks Heero. I don't know what happened."

"You better talk to Trowa before it's to late. I'd hate to be the one explaining."

Quatre questioned this. But the Japanese teen stood and walked off in the direction he had came from a few minutes earlier. Glaring at Duo, Quatre lowered his tone.

"Did you tell Heero?"

"No!"

"He acted like he knew!"

"He's smart. You can't keep anything away from him."

"That's true. Sorry I yelled."

"No problem. How you feeling?"

"Better. I don't know what he did, but it eased the pain."

"That's good. I better get back to bed. You should too. Sally's suppose to be coming to check on us today. I'd hate to get a lecture on how we shouldn't be up and around yet."

"She does seem kind of dangerous, doesn't she?"

"Takes after Wufei too."

Duo and Quatre laughed. Helping each other up, they went back to their bedrooms, each quietly praying that it all wouldn't be over so soon.

Thanks for the feedback everyone! At least I know someone's reading this.


	6. Chapter Six

Wings and Horns

A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing, etc.

/\/\/\/\/\

Alex grabbed for his heart. Closing his eyes tight, he tried to bare the pain that he felt. It was as if someone was trying to pull it out of his chest. Thomas stepped away from his good angel buddy. At times like this, demons and angels weren't allowed to touch. No one ever told these two why. The best Thomas could guess was incase one of them were to drop dead and go back to heaven or hell, the other one wouldn't get dragged with him. After a few minutes, Alex lowered his hands. Breathing hard he looked up at Thomas and gave a slight smile.

"Not like I haven't been through that before, huh?"

"Alex...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you die?"

Alex started walking down the path. Thomas took step beside him and waited patiently for the good angel to start. Sure it was a rough story for anyone who died, to tell, but sometimes others were curious about your life.

"Well. I forgot how many human years it was, but about a thousand angel years ago, it happened. I was...seventeen I believe. I was a popular kid in high school. Always invited to the parties, always got special attention from everyone, and I was always the one that everyone thought was perfect. I went to church, loved my family, lived the way God wanted me to basically. Everyone wanted to be just like me. Sure I enjoyed all this special treatment, but after a while it got old. I wanted people to know I was just like them. I made mistakes and no one would notice. One night, I went to this big party. Everyone was going to be there. I remember my mother telling me not to go, but you know how kids are. Their parents tell them not to do something and they get this urge to do it."

Thomas nodded. He was just like that. Did the opposite his parents had said. Alex continued.

"I snuck out that night and went to the party. I had a great time. At first I stuck with just drinking soda, but after a while I guess peer preasure got the better of me. I tried a little beer, thought it wasn't that bad, and continued to drink it. I even had a few cigarettes. I was so wasted by the time I decided to go home that I didn't even think about having someone come pick me up. Instead, I got in my car and headed home. It had started to rain and I couldn't even see the road because it was so dark. I remember glancing at the clock and knew that I was going to be in deep trouble when I got home. It was almost three in the morning and dad needed the car for work at three-thirty. So I kicked it in gear and drove faster. I guess I hallucinated or something, but I could've sworn I had seen a deer in the road. So I swerved to miss it, but instead lost control of the car, spun and flipped three times. The next thing I knew, the car was wrapped around a tree totally destroyed. I couldn't move an inch. It was like I was paralized and all I remember before I took my final breath was saying "God forgive me." The rest is history."

Thomas looked at his friend. There were no tears in his eyes. No sorrow or pain from the story that he just told. Instead there was a blank stare. Usually the angels and demons break down crying because they thought they were either to young or wasn't ready to die. Thomas blinked and looked ahead as they still walked.

"You aren't mad that you died so young?"par "No. Why should I be? I mean it was my fault."

"Usually everyone complains that they weren't ready or God did this to them. Why didn't you?"

"Everything happens for a reason, Alex. I learnt, when I got to heaven, that I wasn't the one that was suppose to die. Instead it was suppose to be a little girl that I would've hit when I had gotten back to the side of town where I had lived. I thought better me than her."

"I see."

"What about you? How'd you die?"

"You don't know?"

"Not the whole details. Even though I was there, we don't see how it happens most of the time."par "You don't?"par "Nah. You're gaurdian angel does. We just get details later on."

Thomas laughed at that. _Guardian angel. Where was he on the night I was killed then? _Shrugging he decided to tell his friend about his own death. It was only fair since his friend had told him.

"Well...let's see. I died a few years after you. I was the opposite of what you were. I always hung out with the wrong crowd, did every possible drug I could get my hands on, drunk like there was no tomorrow. I was with a different girl every week, ya know? Anyways...I went to church on Sundays. Guess God decided to punish me for the way I acted because I ended up dying by a church. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Some robber was breaking into the church to still whatever was valuable. I tried stopping the ba...idiot. Turned out he was armed and I wasn't. The guy shot me and left me for dead. I cursed God, like you said, and ended up going to hell like I deserved. If I ever find out who that guy was, he is going to pay."

"You shouldn't hold a grudge, Thomas."

"Yeah and people aren't suppose to kill others either. Isn't that what the good book says?"

Alex stopped arguing with his friend. Thomas was in a sour mood and would argue everything that the angel would throw at him. He thought it was best if they dropped the subject and continued in search of that outside force. Quatre and Duo were running out of time, and he didn't feel like being locked in the castle for eternity. He knew that Thomas felt the same way. Looking up at the sky, Alex focused on the clouds that floated slowly past. He had forgot what it was like to be a kid without any care in the world. Smiling a little, he thought back to his childhood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Happy birthday, Alex! Your father and I couldn't decide what to get you, so we came up with this idea._

_Alex let his mom lay the big box down in front of him. Slowly he took the lid off and let out a squeal of delight. A big, brown eyed lab jumped out of the box onto Alex's lap. Laughing, he wrapped his arms around his new puppy._

_Thanks mom, thanks dad! This is the best birthday present ever!_

_You're welcome, son._

_Ever since that day, Alex and Hersey,his puppy, were inseperable. They would go out in the back yard and lay around and watch the clouds. At night they would play together under the moon light. Hersey grew quickly. Hersey was still alive when Alex had gotten killed._

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Thomas. I wanna go check something out at one of the colonies. Wanna come?"

"Sure buddy."

Alex disappeared and Thomas followed. When they arrived on the colony, Thomas looked around. The place was all cleaned up nice. The houses were all rich looking.

"Colony 4? Why are we here?"

"I just got an urge to come here. Come on. Let's go to the other side."

Both angel and demon took off flying in the direction Alex had pointed to. Thomas took in the scenery from above. _This isn't like the colony I grew up on. It's so much cleaner and better looking. I wonder why we're here in the first place. _Thomas saw Alex was getting ready to land, and looked down at the mansion below them. It was the biggest house on the colony and was really expensive looking.

"Wow! Who lives here?"

"Quatre's dad."

"Why are we here then?"

Alex didn't reply to the question. Instead he went to the backyard. Looking around he smiled. _It's the same way it was so long ago. I can't believe it hasn't changed_. Alex walked over to a tree that had a house in the branches. _The old tree house. I remember when dad and I built this thing. I was eight. I can't believe the Winner's didn't get rid of this old thing_. Thomas looked around and tried to figure out why they had come here. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and turned toward the object.

"Um...Alex. There's a dog coming."

"It's alright Thomas. Animals are just like humans. They can't see us."

The dog started to wag its tail and gave a little bark.

"Yeah sure. Why's he still coming our way. He looks all excited too."

He looked around and saw no one else in sight. Alex glanced at the dog and stopped in his tracks. _No. It can't be. He would've died a while back_. Alex and Thomas watched as the dog stopped in front of them and sat down. It was a lab alright. An old one to be exact. Alex bent down and reached out his hand. The dog wagged his tail faster and gave another bark.

"Alex? What's going on?"

"I don't know. Hersey? Is that you old buddy?"

"Bark!"

"Hersey? You know this dog?"

"It was mine from a long time ago. I thought he would've passed away by now."

"Maybe it's a ghost?"

"I don't think so, Thomas. Ghost don't excists."

Hersey licked the angel's hand and scooted closer to the man's body. _It really is Hersey. Is he dead?_Both angels heard a door open and close. A few seconds later they saw a maid come out with a dish in her hands.

"Hersey! What are you doing over there?"

Hersey turned and gave a little bark at the maid. She smiled and started walking over to them.

"I think we better go Alex."

"No. We're fine."

The maid bent down beside Hersey and let him eat out of the dish.

"Eat up old boy. I'd hate for you to pass away before Quatre comes to visit. He'd be so heartbroken."

"Come on Thomas. Let's go."

"Alright."

Both angels dissipatated and left the maid and the old lab alone in the backyard.

/\/\/\/\/\p

So? How's it coming? feedback please.


	7. Chapter Seven

Wings and Horns

A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing, etc.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Trowa watched as Duo and Quatre quietly talked to each other. Lately they had been going out at night and returning in the mornings. Neither one would tell the others where they went or why. When Quatre would crawl into bed, Trowa could smell salt water, smoke, and various other smells on his love. He would confront his love, but Quatre would just come up with an excuse like he and Duo went to the beach or the bar. Then when Trowa turned on the news, something like a boat sinking or a fire would be on there. Trowa noticed lately that Heero had also been coming home late. He couldn't put his finger on all of this, but he knew something was going on, and he didn't like it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Trowa, you ok?"

"..."

"Trowa. Don't give me the silent treatment. What's wrong?"

Trowa turned away from Quatre. He was in no mood to talk. He continued reading the book he had in his hand. Quatre sat down next to the other boy and glanced at the title. _Hidden Secrets. Why's he reading that?_

"Trowa? Please talk to me."

"What's to talk about Quatre? You never tell me what's going on anymore. So I'm not going to tell you."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"Why are you and Duo always sneaking in so early in the mornings? Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?"

"No Trowa! I would never do that to you. I'll tell you anything you want me to."

"Where do you and Duo go all the time? Don't lie to me Quatre. I want the truth."

Quatre looked down at his hands. Thinking back, he remembered a conversation with Duo. _I'm going to have to tell him soon. _He glanced up at his love and tried to find the right words to say.

"Trowa. This isn't going to be easy for either one of us. I don't even know how to explain it. But I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

"Go ahead."

"I don't know how to start really."

Quatre lifted his hand to his heart. It felt as if someone was pulling on it again. Trowa saw this and gently wrapped the blonde in his arms. _What is happening to him? God can't you make him stop suffering like this? _Quatre began coughing. Trowa tried to calm the boy by rubbing the blonde's back.

"T-Trowa. Toni-tonight...a-a angel...will ex--explain."

"Shhhh. Rest."

Quatre coughed in his hands. He looked at them and saw blood. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his breathing. _Just like the last time. I gotta tell Duo. I only have until tomorrow._ Quatre opened his eyes, but everything had clouded over. He was going to pass out. Giving a little smile to his love, the blonde's body went limp. Trowa saw the blood on his love's hands. Standing, the older boy carried the blonde to the couch and covered him with a blanket. He reached for the phone and dialed Sally's number.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Duo looked down at his friend. Quatre had been sleeping for a good three hours now. Sally had came and went without disturbing the blonde. She had told everyone that Quatre had over exerted himself and just needed to rest. Both Duo and Trowa knew something more was wrong with Quatre. Duo sat on the floor next to the couch. Staring at Quatre, he knew what was going to happen. _Quatre, don't leave us. Trowa needs you. I need you too. Who's going to help me finish my training?_ A tear drop slid down Duo's face.

"Duo?"

Duo looked up and saw Heero standing in the entryway. Heero had been on some kind of a mission for a couple of days and hadn't known about his friend. He walked over to his love and placed his hands on the braided boys shoulders.

"How long does he have?"

"Not for sure. Sally said he was just over exhausted. But Trowa said Quatre coughed up blood."

Heero looked the blonde boy over. His face was pale, and his breathing shallow. Sighing he removed his hands from his loves shoulders and told him to get up. Duo obeyed and followed Heero upstairs to their bedroom.

"What Heero?"

"I have to tell you something. Someone's told me about you and Quatre's secret. Why didn't you let me know first off?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me and then leave me in a gutter somewhere."

"I wouldn't do that to you koi."

"Sorry Heero. So what should we do about Trowa? He's going to be miserable."

"I know."

Heero gave Duo a kiss on the forehead. Duo closed his eyes and tried not to think about how long he had left. He wanted to stay in his lovers arms for the rest of their lives. _Heero knows now. There's no reason for me to tell him. What about Trowa though? Quatre doesn't have much time. _Duo opened his eyes and looked into Heero's cobalt blue ones.

"Trowa doesn't know yet?"

"No. He'll find out tonight. Quatre's to weak to talk."

"So he's coming to tell Trowa?"

"Yeah."

The clock showed ten-thirty. Only a few more hours and part of this would be over.

/\/\/\/\/\

sorry guys. been distracted with work and school. i'm trying to keep this going. sorry for the short chapter.


	8. Chapter Eight

Wings and Horns

A/N: Still don't own gundam wing

/\/\/\/\/\

Trowa was sitting on the bed in the dark. He held his face in his hands, trying not to think that at any moment he could lose his love. He had almost lost the blonde once before in the war and almost died from the pain he had felt. _He better not die. If he does I'm blaming You._

"That's no way to talk to God."

Trowa jumped up off the bed. He turned around looking every where for the voice that he had just heard. "Who are you?" He saw a bright light appear in the corner of the bedroom behind the door. The figure that appeared had giant white wings and a gentle smile on his face. "Don't be afraid, Trowa. My name's Alex. I came here to talk to you about Quatre."

Trowa looked the figure over. He couldn't decide if he was losing his mind or if this so called Alex man was actually in the room with him. "What about Quatre?"

"Sit down. I have a feeling this is going to take a while to tell you everything so that you understand completely." Trowa sat back down on the bed and listened as Alex started the story.

/\/\/\/\/\

Heero shivered and moved away from Duo's embrace. Something or someone else was now in the house. "Heero, what's wrong?" Heero turned away from his love. He couldn't let Duo see his reaction to this new presence. It would destroy both of them if Duo knew the truth.

"It's nothing. I just remembered I forgot to pick something up from town."

"Are you going to go get it tonight?"

"I have to. It's important."

Duo shrugged. "If you say so. Want me to come with you?"

"How about you stay here with Quatre. Trowa's pretty upset and someone needs to see if anything changes occur with Quatre."

"Alright, just hurry back."

Heero disappeared out of the room. Duo went back and sat down on the floor next to Quatre. The blonde looked paler than before and beads of sweat were covering his face. He bowed his head and began to pray for his friend.

/\/\/\/\

"So you are trying to tell me that Quatre has been dead for a long time? What kind of fool do you take me to be?"

"No fool at all. It's the truth. I'm an angel from heaven, why would I lie and risk going to hell now?"

"Alright, so if Quatre's…dead, then how do you explain why you look like him but have a different name?"

"That's a more difficult story."

"Well, this story you told me already sounds screwed up. How can that one be any worse?"

Alex spread his wings as much as he could. They were beginning to stiffen from not being spread out from the lack of space in the bedroom. He had known that Trowa would have a hard time believing everything he had to say. Alex laid a hand on his stomach. The pain was returning and he knew that he had only a short time left before he had to return back to heaven to recuperate.

"Listen Trowa. I don't have that much time left. So please try to understand what I'm saying. Quatre has been given a second chance at life thanks to me. He may continue living only if I am able to watch over him. I can't continue looking after him if this… stranger doesn't stop trying to destroy me."

"Wait, what stranger?"

Alex saw Trowa straighten and knew that he was now interested in hearing the rest of the story. _Maybe he can help after all._ "You've noticed that Quatre and Duo have been coming home at different times of the night or day, right? Well, that's because they help Thomas and I with our missions, if you want to call it that."

"Who's Thomas?"

"You'll meet him soon enough. Right now, let's just stay with the basics. This stranger is like an outside force. Thomas has told me that this man wears a black overcoat and sunglasses. I haven't seen him with my own eyes yet, but some other angels have said that they have. They aren't affected like I have been."

Trowa looked Alex over. His story still sounded farfetched and Trowa began to wonder if this was all some wacky dream he was having. "So what's this have to do with Quatre's condition?"

"He's connected to me, Trowa. I couldn't let him die when I first saw him. He grew up in my house, my dog was still living and Quatre was the one that was taking care of him. Sure this sounds all dumb and what not, but…"

Trowa jumped up off the bed and quickly caught the angel before he hit the ground. His face was all contoured from the pain that was rapidly moving throughout his body. Trowa helped him to the bed. Alex laid back and closed his eyes, grateful for Trowa's help.

"Once I recuperate, I'll be back to…fill you in on the rest."

"Alright. Have a speedy recovery."

Trowa watched as a bright light surrounded the angel and Alex dissipate within the light. _I really need to think all of this over. If he was really an angel, then I need to change my ways. Then again, I could be dreaming all of this just so I don't have to face reality._

/\/\/\/\

Heero stood outside of the house. The presence he felt earlier was now gone. Knowing Duo would ask him where's the thing that he had left in town, Heero decided to go by something that the braided teen would like. There was only a short amount of time left to accomplish his task. If he didn't complete his mission, he would be taken away from his love and friends. If he did complete the mission, his love and one of his friends would be taken away. _God, I hate making choices._

/\/\/\/\

A/N: Oh my gosh! It's been like forever since I've written anything for this fic! I've just started college a few months ago and a new job, so I've been busy! Please let me know how I'm doing, and be patient with me as I try to update whenever I can.


	9. Chapter Nine

Wings and Horns

/\/\/\/\

"Duo?"

Duo woke up to the sound of Quatre's voice. Rubbing his eyes, the braided teen tried to focus on the blonde in front of him. Quatre was trying to sit up, but seemed to struggle from all the pain he was in. Duo got up on the couch and wrapped Quatre in his arms.

"You shouldn't be moving."

"You…shouldn't worry…about me either. Where's Trowa?"

"I haven't seen him today." Duo felt Quatre's forehead. "Geez, you're burning up. Let me go get you a cold rag and some water."

"No, wait. I had…a dream."

"What about?"

Quatre snuggled closer to Duo. He was shivering uncontrollably, even with a blanket wrapped around him. Closing his eyes, Quatre tried to remember the exact details of his dream. "It was in the middle of a battle. During the war, I think. I couldn't move to fight back. It was like I was paralyzed. No matter how hard I struggled, I just couldn't do anything. I began having flashbacks; at least that's what I think they were."

"What were those about?"

"When my dad first moved my three youngest sisters and I to the mansion before the war. I remember the first thing I saw, was this chocolate Labrador. I swear this dog had to be ancient. The person that looked after the house didn't have any idea what the dogs name was or who it belonged to. I grew attached to that dog right away. Even though he was so old, he still loved running around and playing like a puppy."

Duo looked at his friend as Quatre remembered the flashback from his childhood. Quatre was smiling as he retold this story to Duo. "One day after school, I came home and found out that Hershey had been hit by a truck. He was still alive, but barely. I prayed to Allah for minutes or possibly even a few hours for him to spare Hershey."

"Hershey? How'd you come up with that name?"

"It came to me one night in a dream."

"He lived?"

"Yeah. He's still alive as far as I know. I haven't been back to see him since I ran off in Sandrock."

"What else happened in the dream?"

Quatre closed his eyes and shivered some more. Duo was really starting to worry about his friend. He knew that Trowa would absolutely die without Quatre around. Duo also knew that if Quatre died right here and now in his arms, Trowa would kill him for letting the blonde pass away. Duo looked up to see Wufei coming in from his morning walk. Catching the Chinese boy's attention, he mouthed for Wufei to call Sally.

"I began having another flashback. This time I was shown a car wreck or something. It wasn't any of us driving. Some how though, I knew that person. I'd seen him from somewhere before."

"I think you're going crazy, Quatre. Why don't you try resting some more?"

"Duo, I don't have time to rest. I have to talk to Trowa."

"I don't think so. You need to rest, Sally's orders."

Quatre winced in pain. Grabbing for his chest, he looked up at Duo with pleading eyes. "Duo, I don't have that much longer. I have no idea why, but you seem to be fine. Maybe they plan to get rid of me first."

Duo looked at Quatre questionably. "Who are _they_ Quatre? What aren't you telling me?"

"Them, he, she, it…I don't know!" Quatre began coughing. Covering his mouth, he could feel something warm on his hand. Holding his hand out, both he and Duo looked at it. Duo's eyes widened even more as he stared at his friend's blood soaked hand. "Oh my…"

"Duo… don't say it. You'll be punished. Just go get…me a towel. I'll get cleaned up…then I'll go talk to Trowa. We won't tell him what just happened…alright?"

"Quatre, I can't do that! He needs to know how bad you are!"

"Fine…I'll get the towel…myself."

Quatre struggled to get up. Duo tried to help him, but the blonde brushed Duo's hand away. Duo watched as Quatre worked his way across the room, almost losing his balance more than once. He knew he had to tell Trowa about Quatre. That's what he'd want Trowa to do if it came down to Duo ending up in Quatre's position. "He's going to hate me for this." Duo got up and made his way up to where Trowa was staying. "I'd rather be killed by Quatre, than see Trowa suffer from not knowing this though."

/\/\/\/\

Alex opened his eyes. Looking around the room, his memory slowly came back to him. _Quatre is coughing up blood now. His time is almost up. I can't let that happen to him. No matter what that outside force does, Quatre can not…will not die under my watch._ Alex positioned himself so that he was sitting upright. The room was solid white; white walls, white bed sheets, white floor tiles.

"You should stay lying down."

Alex looked around trying to find the voice. _Where is it coming from? I don't even recognize that voice._ "Of course you don't recognize my voice, Alex. I'm not…from around here."

"Enough with the games. Come out so that we can talk face to face."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to reveal myself to any angel while I'm in heaven."

Alex closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. His trip to talk to Trowa really wore him out. Lifting his head a little, he murmured to the voice. "What are you, a demon?"

"You could say that."

"If that's the case, how'd you manage to get your filthy self up here?"

"That's not important. I came to talk to you about that human."

"What human?"

"Don't play dumb with me, angel boy. Quatre of course."

"What about him?"

"What business do you with him?"

"Why do you want to know? I don't think it's any of your business."

The voice was silent as he thought this over. Alex was beginning to think the voice had left when it spoke up again. "You'll be sorry for ever getting involved with that human."

"I don't think so."

/\/\/\/\

Well, here's another chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far. You guys are awesome! I'm always excited when someone sends me a review, it lets me know that someone out there is reading my stuff -)


	10. Chapter Ten

Wings and Horns

/\/\/\

"Trowa?" Duo looked into one of the many rooms of the house. He'd been looking for Trowa for nearly ten minutes now and couldn't find the banged teen anywhere. "God, where are you?"

"Maxwell? What are you doing in my room?"

Duo spun around to see Wufei glaring at him. Duo looked around and took note of his surroundings. "Sorry Wufei. I was looking for Trowa." Wufei moved past Duo and went to his desk. Picking up a sheet of paper, he handed it to Duo. "He left this attached to my door."

_Wufei,_

_I went to the library for some research. If Quatre changes for the worst, call immediately. I can't explain, but I'm now part of this whole problem._

Duo's eyes widened. _He knows._ "Quatre!" Duo turned and ran out of the room, Wufei close on his heels. "He started coughing up blood, I tried to get him to tell Trowa, but Quatre wanted to keep it a secret. He wanted to talk to Trowa about why all of this is happening."

"Maxwell, you idiot! Trowa left about an hour ago! Where's Quatre now?"

Duo opened the door to the bathroom. Looking around, he noted that Quatre had been there. The sink had washrags covered in blood laying on it. "He was here."

"I don't care if he was or wasn't! Where is he now?"

"We have to call Trowa."

"Once Sally gets here and determines how bad Quatre is, then we'll call. Right now we have to find that blonde or else we're all going to be dead."

/\/\/\

Trowa sat in the basement of the library where they kept all the old newspapers. Alex had said Quatre died a while back, now all Trowa had to do was find proof. "How am I going to do this? I don't even know if Quatre is his real name." Trowa smelt smoke and looked around. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he went back to the newspaper articles.

"Can I help you?"

"No thanks. I don't really know what I'm looking for."

"Then I can help you." The figure put a hand on Trowa's shoulder, causing the teen to jump. Turning around Trowa stared at the figure, his eyes widening. "Who the he…"

"Don't continue that sentence. If you want to see your love again one day after you both die, then you should really watch what you say and do. Believe me; I've learnt the hard way."

"You're just like that angel…Alex."

"Well, kind of. We both have wings, yeah, but he doesn't have one of these."

The figure turned around to show Trowa his tail. "Alex's wings are also white, not black."

"Then you must be the one he was telling me about…Thomas was it?"

"Yep, that's me. So you looking for proof that your love died like Alex said. Well Trowa, everything Alex told you was the truth. Alex never lied in his life. Sure he did some awful crap like drink and maybe an occasional smoke, but he was a good man. Just like your Quatre. Here, I'll show you the paper."

Thomas looked over the stack Trowa was flipping through. "First of all, you're way off with that pile. You should look for something more recent than that and something older than today." Thomas shuffled through a box that sat to the right of Trowa. "Ah, here we go." Taking a paper to Trowa, Thomas laid it on the desk. "I'll give you some time to read this. I'm going to go look in the other stacks."

Reading the headline, Trowa looked up at Thomas in disbelieve. By this time, Thomas had picked up a paper and was reading it over, going back to the paper in his hands, Trowa began reading the story.

_Deadly House Fire Takes Lives of Two Teens_

_At two-thirty this morning, two teens were killed in a house fire on First Avenue Street. The owners of the house and also the parents of the two teens were away at a Christmas party for their company, the Winner Foundation. Even though the cause of the fire is yet to be known, fire fighters are saying that the cause could be from cigarettes that were precariously thrown on the table._

_Mr. Winner said "That's impossible. Neither one of my sons smoked or drank."_

"I don't see what this has to do with anything, Thomas. It's just about two kids dying in a fire from their carelessness."

"Oh contraire Trowa. You didn't read far enough. Skip the first two paragraphs and read the next one. Tells you why I showed you that paper."

"This is ridiculous! I can't believe I'm listening to a devil."

"Not a devil, demon if you wish. There's only one devil."

"Yeah, yeah" Trowa skipped the paragraphs that Thomas told him to and began reading the third.

_The two teens were Adam and Quatre Winner. They attended the local high school and were star pupils. Adam was the head football player and was suppose to lead the team to victory against their rival this weekend. Quatre was active in debates that took place in the school and helped make decisions on the construction that would be taking place during the summer. Adam and Quatre were both highly respected amongst their pupils and teachers. Michelle Bridemere, a classmate of the two, made the statement that "Their parents pressured them into being the perfect children. Any grade lower than an "A+" wasn't good enough for Mr. and Mrs. Winner, so it's no surprise that the two would turn to drugs and alcohol."_

_Adam Winner was going to graduate this May. He was already accepted to the best colleges around and had yet to choose which one he'd attend. Quatre, on the other hand, had one more year of high school before he was to graduate. Like his brother, he was already accepted to the best colleges._

_Their funerals will be held this Friday at 10:30 am. Both will be laid to rest at noon. _

Trowa looked at the pictures of the two teens. The first one was of Adam. He had dark hair and eyes, and a broad smile. In the picture, Adam was wearing a football jersey and had an arm around the shoulders of a teammate. Turning his attention to the second picture, Trowa almost dropped the paper when he saw someone that looked exactly like his love smiling back at him. Thomas came over and stood behind him.

"Looks happy doesn't he?"

"This is a setup."

"Listen Trowa. I know it's hard for you to believe this. Hell, if I were in your place right now, I wouldn't believe anything either. The truth is this is all real, look at the date."

"AC 150? This would mean that Quatre would've been in his early twenties when his father was born. How is that possible that… I mean… wouldn't Quatre's grandparents recognize him if this was the same Quatre Winner that died in the house fire?"

"Not if they didn't live in the same area. Quatre's father was born on earth, in Arabia. That's where he gets his Arabian heritage, but if you haven't notice, Quatre doesn't look like an Arabian. He has pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Arabians I've seen have darker skin, brown eyes and brown or black hair."

"Then where is he from and how did he end up being fifteen without anyone recognizing him?"

"Well, he was originally born in the states…"

"Wait, you mean America?!"

"Yeah."

"But Quatre hates Americans."

"No he doesn't. That's just the way his father was brought up. Quatre on the other hand, can stand Americans. Sure he thinks that they make some dumb choices, but look at the way he treats Duo. They get along just fine, in fact, if I remember correctly, they think of each other as brothers. Getting what I'm trying to say?"

Trowa sat in silence taking all of it in. "I can't believe this. It makes sense, the part about him not being Arabian, because I have questioned that before. I still don't understand how he's fifteen now."

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"No."

"Well, Alex somehow kept it so that Quatre was able to have a second chance at life. Quatre had been dead twenty-nine years before he was 'born again.' Alex told me once how to bring someone back from the dead, but that was a while back…about three thousand years ago in our time. It took awhile too."

"Why's that?"

"To bring someone back like your love, you have to go through the bosses. Alex had to go to the big Guy himself and it took around three hundred years for Him to decide. Alex had to give Him many, many reasons why he thought Quatre was the right candidate to bring back. Following me?"

"I think so."

"Finally He approved it. Then after it was all worked out, Alex had to wait for the right moment to bring Quatre back alive. Alex saw that Quatre's father was praying for a son to inherit everything. Mr. Winner wanted someone to carry on the Winner name, you know? So, in AC 180, Quaterine got pregnant all of a sudden. Both she and Quatre's father knew that it was illegal to have a child on the colonies, so they kept her pregnancy a secret up until the time she gave birth. Even though she died giving birth, it was meant to be. Alex was informed that she was going to die before she was to give birth to a son. So he helped them out."

/\/\/\

"Quatre? Where are you?"

Wufei was searching the backyard while Duo was looking for the blonde inside the house. The Chinese teen knew that Quatre couldn't have gotten far in the few minutes that it took Duo to find him. Getting ready to go back indoors, something caught his eye. Looking to the left of him, he saw Quatre sitting in the swing, slowly swinging back and forward. Walking over to him, Wufei sat down.

"We've been looking everywhere for you, Cat. Why are you out here in your condition?"

"I've been thinking about what will happen to Trowa when I die. He's going to be so heart broken, Fei."

"Don't start talking like that! You're going to live a long, long life with him. You two were meant to be together for ever."

"You know that's not true. Even Duo's been talking about how he's afraid of losing Heero. We both know there's not much time left. What I don't understand is why we're dying."

Coughing up more blood, Quatre looked at Wufei, his aqua eyes filling with tears. Pulling him into an embrace, Wufei let the blonde cry. "I'm really scared, Fei."

"You shouldn't be Quatre. Just think about how you're going to be in a better place when you die, a_ long_ time from now. Both you and Trowa will be in heaven together. Just promise me you won't give up hope. When you're better, we'll all go on a vacation away from here."

"Maybe."

"No maybes. I swear it."

"If you say so."

Wufei could feel Quatre going limp in his arms. Looking down at the blonde, he saw that Quatre was now sleeping. _I love you Quatre. We _all _love you. If you were to die, I think all of us will die slowly after that. You're the one that keeps us together. Please try to make it through this. I'm sure it won't last much longer._

/\/\/\

Sorry for the wait. I've been stressed out from all the finals and problems with my boyfriend! Now that I'm off for Christmas vacation, I should be able to work on this some more in what little free time I can get. Let me know how it's coming along. .


	11. Chapter Eleven

Wings and Horns

/\/\/\

Walking into the kitchen, Heero saw Duo standing by the backdoor staring out at the swing where Wufei and Quatre sat, slowly rocking. Going over to where his love stood, Heero laid the package on the counter. "Duo?" Turning his eyes to face Heero's in the glass, Duo stared at him blankly. "What's wrong, koi?"

"He's dying. He knows there's not much longer to live." Turning to face Heero, Duo wiped some blood off of his mouth. Noticing this, Heero's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with you? Are you dying as well?"

"Yeah…I'm so sorry Heero."

Wrapping his arms around the braided teen, Heero pulled Duo close to his body. Inside his mind he was arguing with himself. He knew that he had to complete this mission or else he would be killed. If he did complete the mission though, two of his friends were going to die, and the remaining three would slowly die as well. Closing his eyes, Heero took in Duo's scent, trying to hold back his tears. _Why does it have to be this way? Why?!_

/\/\/\

"So in order for Alex to bring Quatre back, he had to wait for the right moment. That moment had to be when Quaterine was about to die. Why not before that time? Quatre has always blamed himself for her death, and after what you've just told me, it sounds like it's actually his fault."

"Yeah, I know. Alex couldn't stop her from dying, even though he would've liked for her to live."

"So if Alex is connected to Quatre…does that make you connected to Duo?"

"Yep, that's right. That's why I asked Alex how he brought Quatre back. It didn't take as long to convince my boss the way it did Alex to convince Him."

"So how did Duo die?"

"You don't need to know that right now Trowa."

"I want to know Thomas. He's my friend too."

"It was about seven years after Quatre was killed. Duo was always a party animal, but you could tell that now. He was out with some friends one night. The weather was bad. I remember it was freezing and pouring down rain that night. Some of his friends came over and they were drinking in his garage. His parents were gone for the evening, and even though they knew Duo was going to have a small party, they left him there."

"What kind of parents were they? Leaving their son like that."

"Yeah…so his friends and he got drunk and decided to go for a joyride. They ended up going to the train station. Getting out of the car, they started fooling around on the tracks. Duo's foot got stuck in one of the rails. Since his friends were so drunk and out of it, they didn't notice. The next thing they remember is Duo's body splattered against the front of a train."

Trowa's eyes widened. Looking Thomas over, Trowa narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"I thought so." Thomas threw another paper into Trowa's lap. Picking up the paper, Trowa read the article. "Now since I have proof that both are living a second life, are you ready to help Alex and me find that outside force before it kills your friends for the second time?"

"Yes…I can't let Quatre die again."

/\/\/\

Alright I know…short chapter. But I hit writers block and classes are about to start up again and work's been a killer! Excuses, excuses right? lol Well, I hope everyone had a good Christmas and so far a wonderful New Year. I turned 19 on Jan. 1st I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Wings and Horns Chapter 12

/\/\/\

"I gave you specific orders to destroy both of them, and yet there they are, running around on Earth still. You better have a good reason why I shouldn't clip your wings and get someone else on this job."

Bowing down before his ruler, he raised his head slightly. Not making eye contact, for it was bidden to do so, he apologized. "I'm very sorry, my lord. The reason why it has taken me this long is because they are suspicious. They know someone's after them."

"You have exactly two earth days to finish the job. If it is not completed, not only will your wings get clipped, you will be banished to the darkest corner of Hades. Do I make myself clear?"

"Unquestionably clear my lord."

Getting up off his knees, the angel flew out of the room leaving his lord to himself.

/\/\/\

"Alex?"

Thomas kneeled next to his friend outside the gates of heaven. Alex looked so pale and frail compared to what he used to look like when he was healthy. "Alex, are you alright buddy?"

Looking up at his longtime friend, Alex gave a weak smile. "You have to help Trowa come to the realization that there's nothing we can do, alright? Look after Quatre as well. I'm not allowed to leave this place now. All the other angels are talking about how He has ordered a lockdown for me. Besides, Quatre doesn't have much longer anyways, I'm afraid."

"Hey, don't say that Alex! We'll find this guy and put an end to it. Everything will be alright, I promise."

"Thomas, you don't understand. This guy that we are after is stronger than ten of us. There's no way we can bring him down, let alone stop him. I'm sorry, but I'm being called back inside. Goodbye my friend."

Thomas stood and held out a hand to Alex. Helping the angel up, he took him in his embraced and hugged the white figure. "Maybe we'll be paired up again. You made these last few centuries fly by. All the others are jealous of what we have, Alex. Even the devil himself can't believe that an angel and a demon can get along. Take care buddy."

Alex could feel the tears that had formed threatened to run over at any given second. Taking one last glance at his friend, he turned and entered into the gates that lead to Heaven. Thomas wiped away his own tears, and turned away from the gates. Taking a deep breath to gain his composure, he decided to go back to his own home and think things through before proceeding.

/\/\/\

"Quatre, come on wake up!"

Wufei and Duo stood over the pale figure that lay in the bed. The blonde had been asleep for nearly ten hours. Heero had gone looking for Trowa when he noticed that the Arabian's breathing was getting shallower. Duo shook Quatre again with no avail.

"Wufei, do something!"

"Like what? Duo he's not going to live much longer, just look at him."

Duo glanced over his friend's body. Wufei was right, Quatre would only live at least another hour. "What are we going to tell Trowa if he…"

Placing a hand on Duo's shoulder, Wufei sighed. "The truth, Duo, that's what. How are you feeling though?"

"I'm alright. A lot better compared to Quatre. Why does it have to be this way? Who the hell can be doing this?"

"Who ever it is must be some lowlife scum."

"Duo? Fei?"

"Quatre, you're awake!"

Aquamarine eyes glanced up at the two that stood hovering over the bed. They weren't as bright with life as they once had been. "I…I don't have that much longer." Coughing up some more blood, Quatre closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…for causing so much trouble. Tell Trowa…I'll see him again and…thanks for being…my friends."

"Quatre, don't you dare start talking that way!"

"Yeah, listen to Duo for once. You're going to make it through this."

Opening his eyes, Quatre gave his friends a slight smile before closing his eyes and taking his last breath.

"Quatre…Quatre!"

/\/\/\

Heero drove up to the apartment complex where Trowa and Quatre kept a room rented there when they wanted to get away. He had looked everywhere else that he could think of and hoped that Trowa would be here. Getting out of the car, he entered the building and went straight to apartment 45A. Knocking on the door, he heard a faint noise. Pushing the door open, Heero was taken back when he saw Trowa sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his right hand over his heart and tears falling to the floor.

"Trowa…what's wrong?"

Going over to sit by his friend, Heero saw copies of the newspaper articles from the library and photos from various vacations or every day activities that had been taken of Quatre and Trowa. "He's gone…"

"Who's gone?"

"Quatre…he…he's dead."

"Oh God no."

/\/\/\

Alright so it's a short chapter, but at least I updated right? Let me know what you think so far. I promise to put up the next chapter as soon as I can.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Wings and Horns Chapter 13

/\/\/\

"Trowa?"

Quatre slowly opened his eyes. He was lying down in a room that was completely white. "Where…where am I?"

"It's good to see you are awake. Don't be afraid now, you're safe. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Slowly sitting up, Quatre looked around trying to decipher where the voice had came from. There were no windows or photos hanging on the walls in the room. There wasn't even any furniture besides the bed and a desk and chair on the opposite wall. Looking down at his hands, Quatre tried to focus his vision more clearly. Everything was still a little blurry for him.

"Don't worry, Quatre. Relax."

"Where am I at?"

"You're safe. This is my room that you are in."

"And just who are you?"

"Alex. It's a long story, but you have to bear with me."

Quatre's eyes widened when he saw a figure appear out of nowhere. The figure spread out long wings and took a seat in the chair by the desk. "You're…an angel!"

"That's correct. Notice anything else about me?"

Quatre studied Alex for a few moments. Lowering his head, he nodded. "You look…almost identical to me. Does that mean I'm dead?"

"You are far from being dead Quatre. Yes, you have crossed over to this world, but there's eternal life here."

"So, I'm in heaven?"

"Yes, but you won't be here long if I have anything say against it."

/\/\/\

"Trowa…I…I don't know what to say."

"Just leave me alone."

"There was nothing wrong with him Trowa! Maybe he's still alive."

Trowa looked up at Heero with unblinking eyes. "He's dead. I can't feel him anymore."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"We had a…connection between the two of us. I could always tell he was close by, safe, or in trouble. You probably wouldn't understand since you aren't as close to anyone as I was with Quatre."

Heero lowered his head to stare at his feet. Trowa was right; he wasn't close to anyone like those two. Sure Duo and he were dating, but would he feel just as bad as Trowa if Duo were to die?

---

Thomas stood in the corner of the room hidden from view. _I guess Alex was right about not being able to leave for a while. With Quatre gone from earth, there's no reason for Alex to roam around down here. I have to find that bastard for causing Trowa and me so much pain._ He turned and walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

---

Duo sat with his back to the wall looking out the patio doors. His smiling, loud self was now replaced by a deep frown. Wufei had gone into his room after Quatre had passed away and hadn't been out since. Duo watched as some squirrels and birds played around in the backyard. _It's a perfect day. Maybe a little cold, but it is winter. Why did he have to die? This wasn't supposed to happen!_ Duo shifted his gaze in the glass and saw a figure standing there. Without turning his head to the visitor, he spoke.

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you already caused enough damage?"

The figure didn't move, just remained standing looking Duo over. "I'm sorry…you're right, you know. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I had to do it though…it was my job."

"He was my friend…my brother!"

"Not biological."

"Nevertheless, close enough to one. You better hope that the other two doesn't find out were you are. I may not be able to stop you, but they will. They have the power to bring down any kind of force…whether it be mortal or not."

The figure bent down to see into Duo's eyes. "Look at me."

"I can't, you know that."

"I said look at me!"

Duo hesitantly shifted his eyes to look at the figure. As soon as he made eye contact, it felt as if he was being pulled into another world. He saw visions of when the world was just starting, visions of Hitler and other leaders and of all the major wars between nations. Duo felt as if he could weep. The visions were nothing but sorrowful. The further he looked, the further he was drawn into the depths of the figure's mind. Duo couldn't escape it; he couldn't blink or look away. He gasped at what he saw next.

"_Thomas and Alex are getting too close. The two of us have talked it over, and we have decided that they should be locked up for all of eternity. Neither one is to roam the earth again, nor set foot near the gates of heaven or hell."_

"_What do you want me to do, my lords?"_

"_You are to follow them. When the time is right, you will receive a message from either Lucifer or me."_

_The figure looked to the left of King. Seeing in the shadows, Lucifer gave him an evil smirk. "As you wish my lords. You won't be disappointed."_

_Rising from his knee, the figure flew out of the great hall. Finding Alex and Thomas at the train wreck where so many were killed from the derailing, he watched as they worked together. _

_Firemen and police officers were still working on clearing up the mess and trying to find any bodies. The air was filled with smoke and gas fumes from earlier. Walking around in the train, Alex came across a little kid's body. The girl had to be about five and she was holding onto her teddy bear. Closing his eyes, Alex said a silent prayer. Thomas came along beside him and laid a gently hand on the angels shoulder. Together they continued walking along the interior of the train. Passing through firemen that worked busily and going easily through the doors that were left in contact._

_The figure could see why the two lords wanted the two separated for all eternity. They were getting too close, almost as if they were an item. Narrowing his eyes, he could see the demon had spotted him. Turning, he left the two to finish out their jobs._

Duo inhaled a gulp of air. He felt as if he hadn't been breathing for the longest time. "What…what exactly are you?"

The figure rose, and began walking out of the room. Duo looked him over, seeing a tail from under the trench coat, he gave a slight shudder. "Are you a demon?"

The figure didn't reply, but vanished into thin air.

/\/\/\

So…what do you think so far? Please tell me .


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Wings and Horns Chapter 14

A/N: So…I have **_no_** idea where I'm going with this story lol so enjoy this next chapter, and give me some feedback, please? puppy dog eyes

Wufei had heard Duo talking to someone while he was coming down the hall, but he knew it wasn't Trowa or Heero since they hadn't pulled into the drive. He had snuck a peak around the corner and nearly jumped out of his skin at the other figure that was present. Wufei had never seen such a figure. At first glance, the form appeared human and wore a trench coat, but as Wufei saw the form force Duo to look into his eyes, Wufei could see that he was wrong.

The mysterious form had eyes that looked as if he had seen it all, and as Duo gazed into the eyes, they began to rotate…or pop out? Wufei leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Was he seeing things, or did that guy's eyes just popped out?

Opening his eyes, Wufei took another look. The figure had now grown huge white wings that appeared to be angel wings. Then a demonic looking tail appeared from under the trench coat. Wufei's eyes widened at the sight. Turning, he quickly went the way he came and hid.

Quatre sat on the bed reading a book that he had found on the desk in Alex's room. Alex had told the blonde to stay in the room and not make any noise. When Quatre had asked why, Alex had simple said that the others didn't know he was there. Turning the page in the book, Quatre looked up and sighed. Alex had told him that he had only been here for one earth day, but it was already about five hundred years to Alex and the others.

Quatre turned over onto his back and looked up at the white ceiling. "I miss Trowa and the others. I wonder what exactly happened." He heard a noise outside the door and sat up. A knock sounded on the door, followed by a voice.

"Alex, are you in there? There's an emergency meeting that everyone's required to go to. I was told to round everyone up."

Quatre watched the doorknob to see if the voice would enter. Barely breathing, for fear of being found, Quatre kept still. After a few seconds, he could hear the man start walking away and let his breath out. "An emergency meeting?"

Trowa still sat surrounded by the photos. Heero had went to a fast food restaurant and gotten the two some food. Eating in quiet, Heero silently mourned for the blonde that had passed away. Every so often, he would think about Duo and wonder if he was alright, but knew that Wufei would call if something was wrong. Heero didn't know what he would do if he lost Duo, but one thing he did know what that he'd handle it a lot more difficult than Trowa.

"You can stop staring at me Heero. You can also go back home and stay with Duo. I'm sure he needs you a lot more than I do right now."

"I can't leave you here alone. Who knows what you will do while everyone's gone?"

Trowa stood and faced Heero. Narrowing his eyes, he spoke quietly. "I am not going to kill myself just to be with Quatre. You know as well as I do that if I did, there's no way I'd see him again."

"I wasn't thinking that Trowa, but now that you mentioned it, maybe you are thinking about committing suicide."

"You can be so stupid at time, Yuy."

Both jumped when they heard the phone ring. Trowa walked over to the wall where the phone hung, and picked up the receiver. "What?"

"Trowa? I just saw something that was so…bizarre."

"Wufei?"  
"Of course it's me! You have to find Heero and get back here. Duo isn't talking and hasn't blinked for the last half hour!"

"You are losing it."

"I'm being serious! There was a strange…demon…angel…creature! He was talking to Duo and…"

Wufei's voice trailed off. Trowa listened in the background and could hear Duo mumbling something that was incoherent. "Hurry Barton."  
Trowa hung up the phone and reached for his jacket, "Something's going on with Duo and Wufei has flipped out."

Quatre woke up from his nap and realized that Alex was sitting at his desk. He appeared to be staring off into space and not blinking. Slowly, getting up off the bed, Quatre crept over to the angel and waved his right hand in front of Alex's eyes.

"I'm awake, just deep in thought."

"Do you sleep with your eyes closed?"

"Sometimes, but that's the least of our worries."

Standing, Alex picked up the book Quatre was reading and turned to the younger blonde. "They know someone's here that isn't suppose to be. Of course, they are looking right now for you, but they won't be able to find you for a few hours, maybe days if we are lucky."

"I thought Allah knew everything, including where everyone was in heaven."

"Of course He does Quatre. The thing is, you're not fully dead yet, just partially. I've been trying to think of a way to get you back to your friends, but the only conclusion I can come up with, is to give my wings up."

Quatre blinked. Had he just heard Alex right? Give his wings up, just for him to get back to earth to be with his friends? "You can't do that Alex!"

"There's no other way at the moment. The only reason why you were living this live is because you are connected to me. I gave you part of my soul after you died the first time because I knew you would be able to accomplish things such has saving the earth and the colonies. I also knew that we were the same. Remember that dog, Hershey?"

"Of course I do. I thought he looked as if he were a hundred years old when I first saw him. I loved that dog."

"That was my dog, Quatre. You were living in my house. Haven't you even noticed we look like brothers?"

Quatre looked at Alex's face. He hadn't noticed that they could pass as twins until the angel had said something. "So everything that I've come to know…is actually yours?"

Alex saw the hurt look in Quatre's aquamarine eyes. "No, not everything Quatre. You have Trowa. The relationship between the two of you is yours, and only yours. You also have Heero and Wufei."

"What about Duo?"

"Partially. You see, Thomas and I go way back. We were friends when we were alive. We grew up together and were always by each others side. Our junior year in high school is when we began going our separate ways. So we basically lost track of each other, but with you and Duo, you two have found each other again. He's just like you and I, joined to Thomas."

"Can I ask you a personal question, Alex?"

"Of course you can."

"Did you and Thomas…ever have feelings for each other? I mean…like Trowa and me?"

Alex looked down at the floor and thought this question over. He had to remember way back to the time that he was living. Some of his memory had been erased when he had died, some erased when he had gave part of his soul to Quatre in order for him to live again, and some had just became rusty from many years of being an angel. Finally, he looked back up at Quatre.

"I can't remember. I just know that I thought of him as a brother, and I'm sure that's what he thought of me. Why do you ask this?"

"I don't know really. I guess I was just curious, and you are always talking so highly of him. Did you ever have any girlfriends?"

"Again, I can't remember. You have to keep in mind that I am many, many years older than I look."

"People would kill to look as young as you do when they are old."

"That's something they will never figure out, I'm afraid."

"They also didn't think man could walk on the moon at one point in time. Now look at mankind, living on colonies in space."

Laughing, Alex became serious again. "Rest some more. I have to come up with a plan to get you from this room to the gate without anyone seeing us. You need to keep your strength up in order to survive."

Trowa and Heero pulled into the drive, and rushed inside. Wufei sat in front of the braided teen who sat wide eyed and staring off into space. Heero went over and turned Duo's head so that he was facing him. "Duo, can you say something?"

"I…I saw the past…the…the future…"

"What are you talking about?"

"He showed me…his eyes…they…they were so…so…"

"There were so what, koi?"

"Heero, I saw the guy, if you can call him that. He had a tail like a demon and white wings like an angel. He was wearing a trench coat and when he forced Duo to gaze into his eyes, they seemed…did pop out…or something like that. It's hard to explain."

Heero picked Duo up and began carrying to their room. "I'm going to get him to take rest. Trowa, try to figure out what Wufei's saying. Look up on the computer for anything that's similar to that. If you need me, come get me, but only if it's an emergency." Trowa nodded and watched as Heero left the room with Duo in his arms, still staring off into space.

Laying Duo down on the bed, Heero made sure that he was tucked in and sleeping before he let his mind wander. _They're getting closer to solving this. I can't help them too much or else I may end up like Quatre. Duo may still have to die, but I'll try to prevent that from happening, even if it means taking my own life. I'd rather have him live than me any day. He's been through so much already in his life._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Wings and Horns  
Chapter Fifteen

Quatre opened his eyes and slowly looked around the room. The last thing he remembered was Alex telling him to rest so that he would be ready for when they needed to make the move. He could see Alex sitting at the desk reading a book of some sort. Looking closer though, Quatre could see that Alex was staring off into space. Sitting up, Quatre rubbed his eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Alex flinched and looked up from the book. He had been so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Quatre stirring. "I was just reading."  
"Come on Alex, you're in heaven. You're not supposed to lie."  
Alex brushed at his eyes and turned to face the Arabian. Quatre raised an eyebrow. Was he crying? I didn't think angels would be sad in heaven. "Alex?"

"I'm sorry, Quatre. You're right; I'm not supposed to lie. I was just thinking over what you said earlier. You know, when you were asking me about my earlier life?"  
"I didn't mean to pry, honest."  
"I know, and you didn't. I was just remembering some stuff from the past."  
"I thought that you couldn't remember most of it?"

Alex turned his eyes back to the book. "I've had some time to think. Are you well rested?"  
"Yeah, so what's the plan?"  
"Well, we have to get to the gate. I'm not allowed near it though, since I've been assigned a new position. After that, I have to get you on the other side and back to earth."  
"You don't have any idea how you're going to do that do you?"  
"Not completely, but I do know for sure that I am going to have to give my wings up, but I've already told you that."  
"You can't Alex! I will stay here for all eternity if it comes to that."   
"Quatre…I am willing to sacrifice my wings in order for you to be with Trowa and your friends. You've already been deprived of a full life once. I'm not going to let you be deprived of another one."

"Why do you have to give up your wings in the first place? I'm sure there's another way, we just have to think it through."

"There's no other way! When they find out that you are here right now, they are going to punish me!"

Alex threw the book he was reading across the room. "It's all in that book. Read it for yourself. I'm going for a walk."

Quatre waited until the angel had left the room. Slowly reaching for the book, he picked it up and started to read where it was marked.

Duo sat up in bed, coughing. He had been having problems breathing lately, but hadn't told the others for fear that he could end up like Quatre. Duo had been praying nonstop lately, but so far his prayers were unanswered. Coughing into his hand, he frowned when he felt warm liquid covering his palm. _Not yet, please. There are two more things I have to do before I leave this life. Just give me some more time._ Getting up, he went to the bathroom and closed the door so he wouldn't wake Heero. As he washed his hands, he looked at his ghostly reflection.

"You only have one more day."

"You are such a liar Thomas. I know for certain that I have three days."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not stupid. Quatre had the same symptoms I have at this moment. He died around the third day. What have you found out about that guy that's trying to destroy us?"

Thomas looked Duo over. He could tell the American was suffering deeply inside. Not with just the fact that he was going to die in a few days, but with the fact that he lost his best friend. What Duo couldn't see, was that Thomas was suffering as well. Each day that past, Thomas could feel himself getting weaker by the minute.

"Yeah, that guy is close right now. I'm not powerful enough to destroy him by myself. I need Alex to help me, and you need Quatre."

"How are we going to destroy him then? Neither one is here, and neither one is coming back!"

"I know that Duo, but we can't do anything about it for the time being. I have to go rest now. The time will come soon, I promise you that. Just make sure you are prepared to do anything to destroy this figure…and I do mean _anything._"

Thomas vanished and left Duo alone in the bathroom. "What the hell did he mean by anything?"

Sorry it took me a while to update. Thanks to all that sent me reviews! You all are great 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Wings and Horns

Chapter Sixteen

"Allah, Alex was right. The only way he can bring a human back to life for a second time is to give up his wings." Quatre laid the book down on his lap and stared off into space. "I can't let him do that…he's been an angel for Allah knows when. That's the only thing he's known to do." Picking the book up again, Quatre flipped the pages and stopped. Reading a paragraph, he smiled.

"How'd you sleep, Duo?"

Duo glanced up from his coffee mug to where Heero stood not far away staring at him with menacing eyes. Shuddering a little, Duo pushed the thought that Heero was a potential threat aside and shrugged. "Alright I guess. I miss Quatre, Heero."

"We all do, love." Heero walked over to where Duo sat and pulled the American up on his feet. Duo let out a yelp from the abrupt movement. Heero began kissing Duo hard on the lips, causing the braided one to bleed. Pushing Heero back, Duo quickly spoke. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I thought you liked it when I did that."

"Now's hardly the time, Heero."

Heero advanced towards Duo again and grabbed the braid when the other tried running. "You can't escape Duo. You're time is over, just like that blonde friend of yours."

Duo's eyes widened as he watched what used to be his lover change into something else. "Heero…what's happening to you?"

"We all have our little secrets, don't we? Quatre's secret was him being bonded to an angel, yours is you being bonded to a demon. Trowa's secret is that he's going to kill himself in a couple of months because he can't handle the fact that he wasn't good enough to keep his love happy. Wufei on the other hand is hard to figure out. No one can tell what he's thinking because of all of that meditating he does. That doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Duo looked Heero's now new form over. "You're the one we have to kill! You're the one that's been trying to get rid of us. Why, Heero…why?"

"Heero's not here anymore, Duo. It's just you and me. I was sent from both God and Lucifer to destroy the four of you. They concluded that Thomas and Alex where getting to close with each other, just like in their previous lives. Both of my masters also thought that if they didn't do anything about you and Quatre, it would be the same way. They couldn't stand the thought of an angel and demon being friends, let alone a couple."

"A couple?! I would never date Quatre! I know how much he loves Trowa!"

"You are forgetting that God sees the future. Now that I have destroyed both Alex and Quatre, it's time for you and Thomas. Call him up now so that it's easier for me."

"I can't just call him; he comes at his own will."

"Quit lying to me!"

"I'm not! I swear to you, I'm not."

The creature in front of Duo stared at him with piercing red eyes. Duo let his own eyes run up and down the figure quickly. This time the beast wasn't wearing a trench coat or sunglasses. Both the angel and demon where right when describing this thing. He had horns and a tail like a demon, but white wings and an angelic presence about him. Duo knew that it would take everything to destroy this creature because not only did he still look like Heero, but because both God and Satan had created this thing.

Duo could feel his energy quickly draining as the creature stared him in the eyes. _He's sucking the life out of me…he's been doing that for a while now. How could I have been so blind and not see this coming? It was right there under my nose…in the same bed as me. _

At that time a cloud of smoke appeared in the room and Duo screamed out. "Thomas, run!"

The beast grabbed Duo by the neck, squeezing it hard so that he couldn't talk or breathe. "Don't listen to him Thomas. Stay here with us. I'm coming for you next anyways; it'll make my job a whole lot easier."

"What do you want with him? He hasn't done anything to you; you're only after Alex and me."

The beast threw Duo against the wall. Thomas heard the human's bones breaking from the tremendous force. Running over to where Duo now lay, Thomas bent down and looked at him with reassuring eyes. "You're going to be fine, Duo."

Between raspy breathes, Duo spoke quietly. "Quit…lying. I can't…move and…and everything's getting dark."

"No, you'll be fine. I'll give you some of my strength. Just relax and…"

"No! You're…going to need …it more than me. Save it."

"Listen to the human, Thomas. I want a good fight, and you're the only one left."

Thomas stared at Duo with worry in his eyes. _This is too much for me. Why did you take them away? Is this punishment for all those years ago when I denied you?_

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Someone was messing with my sister and stuff and it got carried away, so I thought it was best to stop writing until things were settled there. You know, family's more important. I'll update soon.


End file.
